


A Night to Remember

by AdoraAmi97



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoraAmi97/pseuds/AdoraAmi97
Summary: Luz and the gang have another Midnight Conjuring and once again Things Happen.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	A Night to Remember

**_Part 1_ **

“Ah I’m so excited! I can’t believe we’re doing another Moonlight Conjuring tonight” Luz exclaimed with her usual abundance of energy. The young witch in training did a twirl at the thought of another Conjuring with her best friends.

“Me too! But uh, let’s try not to animate the Owl House this time” Willow chipped in with a blush. The last time the trio of witches, Luz, Willow, and Gus had gotten together to perform a Moonlight Conjuring they had managed to accidentally possess the house demon, Hooty, and brought Luz’s home to life.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’m sure after a year of proper witch training, and actually learning the incantation, there won’t be any trouble animating our actual target this time.” Gus had an abundance of confidence in the trio of friends, believing that after a year of learning and practicing witchcraft that there was no way Luz wouldn’t be able to focus her magic this time.

Just as the three of them were discussing the evening’s plans, snacks, what to animate, Luz noticed a lone witch strolling towards them.

“AH! Amity!! Hey Amity! Come over here!!” Luz waved with excitement at the brilliant green-haired witch, a hint of something more than her usual enthusiasm peeped through her cheerful tone. Gus and Willow looked at each other and exchanged a quick smirk, they knew more than either Luz or Amity did about the budding relationship between the two witches.

“O-oh hi Luz! How are you? You seem really excited about something, is something happening? Wow I lov-I MEAN never mind, I’ve been talking for too long, what’s up?” Amity, the top student at Hexside and normally the most composed person in the group found herself tripping over her words unable to form a proper sentence.

_ “Oh for titan’s sake Amity!” _ she thought to herself trying to regain her composure “ _ If you turn into a blushing and stuttering mess every time you see Luz she’ll start to think something is wrong with you!” _

Luz didn’t seem to notice or mind very much, she found it endearing when Amity got this way around her, though she wasn’t quite sure why it happened.

“Hiya there partner! Are you going to join us for tonight’s Moonlight Conjuring? We’re hoping it’ll go smoother than last year’s, it’d be much less stressful for us to not accidentally possess Hooty.”

_ “‘Howdy partner’??”  _ Luz did a mental face-palm.  _ “Come on Noceda that was so lame, if you say stuff like that every time you see this cutie pie she’s going to think you’re too weird!” _

“Oh a Moonlight Conjuring? With you? Sitting next to you to combine powers to animate an object?? Holding your hand???” Amity felt her face starting to warm, she knows she turns a bright pink every time she thinks about anything that might bring her to some kind of intimacy with Luz, she starts focusing on her breathing to help her calm down.

“Of course, I’d enjoy that. Doing the Conjuring that is!! Nothing more!” Her face started to warm again, realizing she was coming dangerously close to admitting her feelings to the witch from the human world.

_ “Okay Luz, here’s your chance, you’re all set up to knock this out of the park”  _ Luz was hyping herself to make a casual and hopefully smooth move.

“Awe come on Blight, you’re not excited to hold my hand? I mean we did have an entire moon-lit dance together at Grom” 

“I-well I uh… I gotta go!” Amity spat out the words as she turned around and scurried briskly away to her next class, going the wrong direction.

“Oh… Shoot. I want to hold her hand…” Luz said, under her breath a tinge of pain coming through as she contemplated what she did wrong.

“Hm? What was that Luz?” Willow said mischievously eyeing Luz, well aware of her true feelings towards Amity.

“Oh! Uuuuhhhhh…. I said I wanted toooo… hold her books! Yeah that was it, I wanted to hold her books” Luz described nervously with an uncharacteristic lack of confidence, She knew she had done a poor job covering up but Gus seemed at least convinced, and she hoped he could talk Willow in to believing her.

“Anyway, I’ll see you guys tonight after class! Have a good day pals” and with that, she strolled as nonchalantly as she could to her next class, feeling her face grow warmer as she thought of her convo with Amity and how she could tell the young girl about her feelings.

**_Part 2: Amity_ **

_ “Okay Amity, you can do this. It’s just a conjuring, it’s nothing amazing. Although, this could be a great opportunity to tell Luz… no! What am I thinking? It’s too soon, what if she doesn’t like girls? I don’t know if that’s weird for humans or not, or worse, what if she doesn’t like me? How could I handle the rejection? Ugh! It’s okay, just have a good time tonight and stay calm.” _

As Amity approached the door to the mysterious lair of Eda the Owl Lady, known as the Owl House, she could feel her cheeks growing hot and flushed. They seemed to glow against the backdrop of the purple sky as the sun sunk below the horizon. By focusing on her breathing and taking the time to clear her head, she managed to get her rosy complexion back to its normal porcelain mien before finishing the last few steps of the path.

Caught up in getting herself composed she had completely missed the demon of the Owl House.

“HOOT HOOT AMITY!! You looked awfully pink there, are you feeling okay? Were you thinking about something emmbbaaarrraaassiiinnngggg? You can tell me of course hoot hoot. I’m great at keeping secrets” Hooty pressed his tubular face against hers. He was quite overbearing and loved to snoop. Amity felt her cheeks flushing again but this time not with spectacled embarrassment.

“Hooty, do you remember the last time you touched me?” she growled, eyeing Hooty with a glare that could slay a dragon.

“Okay yeesh I get it, hoot.” Hooty dejected as he retracted back into the front door of the Owl House.

Luz was pacing back and forth in front of the couch in the living room of the Owl House, muttering to herself as Gus and Willow watched with worried expressions.

**_Part 2: Luz_ **

_ “Oh man when is she going to get here? Should I pull her aside and tell her tonight? If I do, should I do it before, or after the conjuring? Is it even okay for girls to like each other here? What if everyone thinks I’m weird like they do back in the human realm? What if she doesn’t like me the way I like her??” _ a million thoughts flew through Luz’s mind as she furrowed her brow and continued pacing, back and forth, back and forth.

Hooty opened the door, and Luz saw her crush. As Amity walked in Luz stopped dead in her tracks, she found herself blushing at Amity’s outfit. A simple ensemble consisting of a t-shirt like dress, what Luz would have described as Vans, and a simple necklace crowned with a purple stone medallion, something akin to amethyst.

“Amity! Oh wow I’m so glad you came tonight, I thought maybe you weren’t going to after we talked at school today. You look great by the way, I mean seriously you just look ready to animate an inanimate object you know?” she barely managed to get her words out cohesively as her cheeks started to turn a warm shade of pink

“Oh, thank you Luz, I.. suppose I know what you mean?” Amity had no idea what Luz was trying to say but understood she meant it as a compliment, and compliments from Luz always made her feel warm and joyous. She had been looking down at the floor as she walked in and as she looked up, her eyes met Luz’s, they locked their gaze for what felt like an eternity but was simply no more than a fleeting second.

As if on queue the owner of the home descended down the stairs with her pet demon in tow. Eda the Owl Lady and King. She shot a knowing glance in the pair’s direction. She couldn’t be certain, but she had enough experience to know a crush when she saw one.

“Okay kids I’m going out for tonight, I need to restock on some supplies for my potion brewing. Try not to animate the house again, and if anything happens or you run into any trouble just give me a call, I’ll have my magic scroll on me and be ready to come back at a moments’ notice, also I’m bringing King with me because I need to keep an eye on his snacking.” With that she scooped the little demon dog into her arms and left the house, magical staff and suspiciously full basket in arm.

“So, who wants to play some games until it’s time to perform the Conjuring?” Luz spoke as soon as Eda left, trying her best to be nonchalant and upbeat as ever, to not reveal anything to Amity.

**_Part 3_ **

Some time after the conjuring, well into the waning hours of the night the quad of witches were just laying around chatting.

“Oh wow, it’s getting really late, we should probably head home” Willow said checking the time. 

“Yeah, my parents want me home tonight because we’re leaving for vacation in the morning” Gus agreed. It wasn’t true, however. There was no vacation, Willow and Gus had discussed setting up a situation for Luz and Amity to be alone tonight, knowing someone had to push the pair of wistful witches to make a move with each other, otherwise it may never happen.

“O-oh! Are you two sure??? Eda wouldn’t mind you spending the night here and we’ve been having so much fun. Who wants to break up a good party??” Luz stammered thinking quickly, she didn’t want to be alone with Amity. She was afraid of making a mistake if the two were left alone and she really didn’t want to ruin the bond she shared with her best friend.

“No no we have to go. We’ll see you at school on Monday though have a good night Luz!!” Willow waved as she pushed Gus out the door and quickly followed behind, leaving Luz and Amity on their own.

_ “Oh no oh no oh no! What do I do now? I can’t mess things up, I guess I better say goodbye to Amity for the night too”  _ as Luz was turning to tell her friend goodnight, she noticed Amity had fallen fast asleep. She had been laying across the couch with her feet in Luz’s lap, but Luz hadn’t realized how tired she was.

_ “Wow, she’s so cute when she’s asleep! Her ears are twitching and even her little snores make my heart flutter!”  _ she knew she could have left Amity laying there, but it felt wrong to not try and wake her up.

“Pst, Amity, hey Amity. Come on sleepyhead wake up” Luz murmured gently as she put her hand on Amity’s shoulder, gently rocking the witch to wake her up.

“Mmm.. aahh… Luz…? Wait. Luz?!” Amity shot up like she had been fired from a canon, her cheeks turning an intense shade of red as she realized what happened.

“Where are Willow and Gus??? How long was I out for?? Oh no I’m so sorry I-I..” her voice trailed off as she realized that she hadn’t moved her feet off Luz’s lap, and as she looked Luz in the face she saw, grief? Pain? Either way the sight of her quickly snapped Amity to composure.

“Luz, are you okay? Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry..”

“No! No don’t worry Amity, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry I woke you up, Gus and Willow went home. I thought you might want to as well, but you look so tired. Would you like to spend the night here? I’m sure Eda wouldn’t mind, I-I could call and ask her if you’re worried about being a burden” Luz knew she could confess her feelings to Amity tonight, but really she was just worried about keeping her friend as safe as possible. Her intentions were pure, and she felt her cheeks getting warmer.

“Oh Luz thank you, that’s such a kind thought. But I don’t have any pajamas here, and do you have space where I can sleep?” Amity of course knew the answer, as she was currently laying on the couch, but she hoped Luz was too tired to catch it. 

“Oh well you could sleep on the couch or uh.. You know you could sleep in my bed, not with me of course! But it would probably be a lot more comfortable, and eda has comfy shirts you can wear and I have an extra pair of pj shorts you could borrow..” Luz felt her face growing hotter at the thought of Amity in a cute oversized t-shirt, wearing her pajama shorts.

Amity’s face turned a bright red again, having the exact same thought. And thinking about sleeping in Luz’s bed, surrounded with her warm smell. 

“Oh, well in that case sure. Ask Eda though, if she says ‘no’ I can get my parents to pick me up” this was her last line of defense, though she very obviously hoped Eda would say “yes”.

“Okay, I’ll call her now.” Luz gave Amity a reassuring smile before trotting up the stairs to grab her phone. She took a deep breath then called Eda”

“Hey kid, what’s up? You didn’t bring the house to life without me again did you?” the older witch said with a tone that was as loving as it was teasing.

“No, Eda, listen. This is an emergency. Amity is extremely tired and I don’t think she should walk home, can she spend the night here?” Luz said quietly enough to guarantee that Amity wouldn’t be able to hear it from downstairs.

“Sure thing kid, but uhm, what’s the emergency?” 

“Oh… uh… I guess… there isn’t one per se?” Luz stammered out, thanking the fact 

Eda couldn’t see how red her face was on the other side of the receiver.

“Okay, well since there’s no emergency, have fun! I rolled out a second sleeping bag next to yours in your room. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She hung up with a knowing chuckle, leaving Luz to wonder if Eda knew how she felt about Amity.

“Hey Amity, Eda okayed the sleepover!” then muttering under her breath “and apparently thought this would happen”

“Oh! Good, don’t worry about my parents. I told them and they said as long as I’m back tomorrow there’s no issues” Amity lied, knowing she wouldn’t be able to tell her parents she was spending the night at the Owl House, they would lecture her about the family’s status if they knew and the reprimanding would be endless.

“Great! I mean good, let’s get ready for bed then right? I know you’re exhausted. We can read the new Azura book before we go to sleep!” with that Luz led Amity up the stairs, handing her one of Eda’s shirts and a pair of pyjama shorts.

“Here, you can wear these tonight, I’ll let you change in here and I’ll go back down to the bathroom. See you in a bit!”

**_Part 4_ **

_ “Okay, Luz, deep breaths. You’re just having a sleepover with your best friend, who you happen to think is really cute and smoochable. Totally normal, nothing to see here!” _

The two witches laid by each other's side, the book suspended by magic and turning the page whenever they had both finished it. They had needed to push their sleeping rolls right against each other so they could both read the words on the pages, making them painfully aware of the other’s presence.

“Wow, I can’t believe Hecate and Azura might be getting together in this book, I mean who would have guessed? They hated each other so much in the first two.” Luz said excitedly, incapable of holding back her excitement. She turned her head to look at Amity and realized that the witch had also been looking at her. In that moment their faces were so close, Luz felt a pull to Amity. Instead, she chuckled nervously and scooted further away on her bed roll.

“What do you think, Ami?” she asked, trying to ease the seemingly awkward tension. Amity only let Luz call her “Ami”, it only felt right when she did it. Not with anyone else.

“I think you’re the most beautiful person in all the Boiling Isles” Amity dreamily said, she shot up. Looking in fear at Luz’s face as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my titan! Luz I’m so sorry I can leave now if you want me to, oh no that was so ridiculous of me how could I-” she stopped suddenly. Luz had put her hand on Amity, and as Amity turned to really look at Luz she realized that Luz didn’t look at all angry, and her panic turned to nervous butterflies.

“Did… did you mean that, Amity? Do… you like me?” Luz whispered, barely audible. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard come from the striking witch’s lips.

“I-I did Luz. I’m sorry. I’ve had these feelings for you, for a long time now. I’ve had this feeling that I want to be more than friends with you, that I want to be… a partner for you.” Amity couldn’t peel her gaze away from the wall behind Luz, she knew that if she looked at Luz she wouldn’t be able to finish the thoughts she had, that she would back out and take everything back.

“Oh, Ami... “ Luz started to laugh, the sound of her bubbly laughter startling and confusing Amity.

“What, did you find something I said particularly funny?” her pointed ears had started to glow red at this point from the amount of sheer embarrassment she was feeling.

“No! Not at all! It’s just that I’ve felt the same about you and had no idea how I was going to tell you, or if I even should! I was so worried you wouldn’t like me back and want to stop being friends with me for good. In my world, it’s less common for girls to like each other that way. I got bullied for being bisexual at my old school, and thought it might be the same here” as her laughter turned to a solemn chuckle, Amity wrapped her arms around her in an embrace.

“I’m so sorry to hear that Luz, that’s unacceptable. We don’t bully people for who they love here, but if anyone bullies you at Hexside, you let me know. And they WILL bear my wrath.” She let go of Luz to gently hold her face and look her in the eyes as she spoke.

“Amity, thank you. So, would you… like to be my girlfriend then?” she spoke softly but kept her eye contact, a gentle spark brighter than the luminous orbs she had cast starting to shine in her eyes.

“Yes, I would love that Luz.” Amity found herself breathless, her blushiness suddenly gone but a warm feeling throughout her body had taken its place.

“It’s almost morning, I think we should get to sleep.” Luz chuckled and closed the shutters to the large round circular window on the far wall. As the witches laid down to fall asleep, Luz reached out and grabbed Amity’s hand, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb as the newly found couple drifted off to sleep.


End file.
